1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction machine that has plural functions, such as a copy function, scanner function, etc., and a personal authentication method of such a multifunction machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a multifunction machine having a user authentication function is developed for security and consumable management. For example, only the user registration information that satisfies registration requirements is stored in a user registration information file. A user is allowed to use the multifunction machine only when the user inputs user registration information that is confirmed being stored in the user registration information file. (Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-292262).
The conventional multifunction machine requires the user to input user authentication information through a touch panel or a keyboard. Accordingly, a smooth operation is disturbed when the user wants to use the multifunction machine immediately or frequently. Alternatively, there is an authentication method in which a card having authentication information is inserted into a multifunction machine to read the user authentication information. However, the card insertion operation impedes a smooth operation.